


The Dragon's Call

by PhoenixWriter621



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate-Universe-Fantasy, Blood-and-Injury, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced-Child-Abuse, Implied/Referenced-Self-Harm, Magic, Prophecy, Saving-the-World, Team-Bonding, Teamwork, Teen Years, Torture, dark-magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWriter621/pseuds/PhoenixWriter621
Summary: 120 years after the known realms become one it was foretold that five knights will come and save the people of Lithia. The Sun Scythe, Magma Dagger, Void Sword, Blizzard Bow, and Mystic Staff will lay in hiding end till the welders come. Only the blood of the dragon and human can reveal the Scythe. To find the dagger the cry of the wolf must be heard within the four great volcanoes but don't let your fear deter you from the task. In order to see the Void sword you must let go of all your hate and fear through meditation only then can you reach out and grab it, Finding the Mystic Staff will prove changing for it is held within a treasury filled with many powerful objects, the spell that must be spoken will not be in any spellbook, the words will only be known to the chosen Knight. Last the Blizzard Bow you find it within the dragons stone stomach and in the secret lake of solid tears. Only the Knights can locate them let alone wield them so without the Knights no one get thePower.





	1. Chapter 1

Over one hundred years ago, just after the American Revolution, the rifts dividing our four realms finally broke. This is now known as The Great Collision, the moment when our history changed forever. These realms are now known as, The Aether, The Under, The Mythic, and The Mortal.

The Aether. Also known as the Sky Realm it was home to the Angel race, the purest of all the races, or they say. The Angels were charged with keeping the beings from the Under in check, as well as caring for the Mortals. 

The Under. Here reside the more _Demonic creatures_ that live, the beings that come from this land is the race of Demons. Known for making deals and stealing the souls from mortals. This has earned them a bad reputation in the eyes of most but all they are now is the equivalent to a biker or street gang. But some still take after their roots.

The Mortal. Humans live and care for this realm, the most prominent race that they fear the Demons, worship the Angels, and saw the mystics as monsters and stupid animals. Taking over most of the land that appeared after The Great Collision was greatly debated upon by the humans and demons. but it was eventually decided against seeing as both wanted to know peace and did not want to participate in another war as the American Revolution had just ended. 

The Mythic. Home to what humans call the Supernatural and Myth, but the most noteworthy place to come from the realm is The Lunar Forest. The species that protect the forest have been doing so for centuries from the dark forces that play the world. 

These four great realms became one at the hands of the changers of War. George Washington, by leading the American army to freedom from Great Britain, he changed the way the mortal realm was supposed to live. Bolk the Mothman, in the war of Dragons and Elves, 

this being tried to keep the peace between these strong species, ultimately giving up his life to stop the war. Adleta, in the time of fear and pain for the Angels, he stood to lead his brothers and sisters to salvation form their dark age. Imogen, in the Imp battles of The Under this powerful demon, lead her fellow demons through her life then decided to step down and give the Imps power to stop the bloodshed. These Powerful beings one by one caused fractures to form in the barriers. Over the course of the next year, the new changes that took place continued to make the barriers till thy final shattered. But the history of this New World is a story for another time 

Now we are here to focus on the crazy adventure these five teens got pulled into and are foretold to save the realm from a power blinded king. I welcome you to, 

_Reldom_


	2. Shadow of The Future. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 120 years after the known realms become one it was foretold that five knights will come and save the people of Lithia. The Sun Scythe, Magma Dagger, Void Sword, Blizzard Bow, and Mystic Staff will lay in hiding end till the welderds come. Only the blood of the dragon and human can reveal the Scythe. To find the dagger the cry of the wolf must be heard within the four great volcanos but don't let your fear deter you from the task. In order to see the Void sword you must let go of all your hate and fear through meditation only then can you reach out and grab it, Finding the Mystic Staff will prove changing for it is held within a treasury filled with many powerful objects, the spell that must be spoken will not be in any spellbook, the words will only be known to the chosen Knight. Last the Blizzard Bow you find it within the dragons stone stomach and in the secret lake of solid tears. Only the Knights can locate them let alone wield them so without the Knights no one get the  
> Power.

The ringing filled the small room with a familiar sound of beeping from an alarm clock, but looking closer it seems like it has been taped onto the ceiling upside down. A clump of blankets on the twin-sized bed shifted slightly as a green-eyed boy sat up from the floor, he had small squirrel ears and a puffy curled tail. “Rosie! Turn off the alarm!” The boy begged well hitting the clump. Slowly but surely a girl with brown hair emerged from the covers rubbing her eyes, on her back folded loosely were black scaled wings as well as having a black scaly tail. Rosie opened her eyes showing a light gray color, “Do it yourself Lucky!” Rosie moped with a groggy voice before falling back to the comfort of her mattress. Lucky's tail puffed out as he started to shake her “You already know I can't reach your alarm!”

After much convincing Rosie ended up turning off the alarm, she stood in the middle of her room pulling on her favorite two-piece swimsuit well Lucky went to the bathroom in order to change it his swim trunks and shirt. Soon Lucky came back holding his sleep ware well Rosie struggled with her shirt. “I still can’t believe that today is the last day of our freshman year of high school.” Rosie chuckled through the fabric, “I know. It feels as if it was our first week a month ago.” Lucky remarked to himself aloud well laying back on the bed. After another two minutes of battle with the shirt, Rosie finally pulled it over her head and got her wings through the hole in the back of her shirt. Flapping her wings quickly, Rosie pulled on her shorts and looked over to Lucky “Do you have everything for the Summer Send-Off?” Rosie asked putting her hand on her hip. 

At HopeFire High in the town of StoneDrop Canada, every year the teachers and staff reward the students with a big beach party on the last day before summer break. At this celebration, there is a Dj and dance floor, concessions that have all kinds of foods, gift shops, the towns outdoor performance theater and last the Candlelight send-off. What is the Candlelight send-off, well the beach party goes from 9:30 am to 11:00 pm, and at 10:30 they all sit in the seats of the theater as the teachers and some of the students went on the stage and gave speeches as paper lanterns were passed around and a small boxes of matches. As soon as all the speeches were finished, everyone walked to the edge of the water finding their friends and family, on the stage, a guitarist and singer stood on the stage. And as tears, jokes, and kind words are shared, well one by one the beautifully decorated lanterns are released into the sky.

Lucky pulled up a black bag that had an embroidered image of a dragon on the front, h pulled out to pairs of goggles, a deflated beach ball, a few things for building sandcastles, a book called My Life as a Hero, 100 SPF sunscreen, and an inflatable raft. “If we need anything else we can always stop at the store on the way to school. We did wake up-” Lucky looked to the clock in order to see the time “3 hours early, didn't I tell you to stop waking up so early? It can’t be healthy.” He lectured jokingly well organizing both of their stuff back into the bag. Putting her hands up, “Well I like the time I have to get ready and have you ever had to clean under scales before? It’s not fun!” Rosie jokingly yelled causing her brother to knock on the wall. “We’re leaving soon, but if you wake up Mom and Dad I will leave you guys butts here and you'll have to fly.” Rosie and Lucky burst out into a fit of giggles, for the next hour and a half the two participated in witty banter.

“Are you two coming or what?” Lix asked opening the door slightly as Rosie put her hand out for Lucky. “Yeah, we just talking about boys,” she mumbled well rubbing the back of her neck well Lucky placed his hand on hers as she pulled him up. Upon exiting the room the two freshmen came face to face with the sophomore. Lix stood at 6’2 with deep blue eyes that could rival oceans, his hair was raven black that was yet to be tamed, on his back were two tattooed angel wings that were just barely visible do to the bright pink tank-top he wore. “Why exactly are we leaving so early Lix” Lucky coaxed well following the siblings to the door. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Lix responded well looking back at the small fifteen year old “Well I sighed us up to help set up the Summer Send-Off.” Instantly there a rather large sigh that erupted from Rosie “What did we talk about?” she sigh well rubbing the bridge of her nose, “The last time you sigh us up for something like this we both had to take ballet and ballroom dancing for a year.”

Lix shivered at the memoirs of the recitals they had to attend and dance in. unlocking his car LIx jumped into the drivers set, he placed the key into the ignition turning it in order to hear the familiar roar of the engine. Rosie slipped into the back seat with Lucky in toe, laying her head against the window for the first time in what seemed like a long time she felt happy. Lix peered at the two the mirror before speaking gently “ we need to pick up my Girlfriend and her brother so it will be a while till we get there.” Pulling out of the driveway they started the journey that would change the lives of five unknowing heroes. 

As Lucky snuggled under Rosie’s wing in an attempt to get more sleep the small lit-up town passed by the window, Rosie's cheek pressed against the cold glass well she counted the lights. Her warm moist breath hit the surface fogging over it, bringing her up to wipe the clouded glass off, a shadow-like figure caught the corner of her eye as they stopped at a red light. Looking over to it quickly the red gleam of the light illuminated the man slightly from the shade of early morning. Its eyes were like endless white voids that when on for miles, the skin was pitch black reminiscent of tar, lastly surrounding it was what seemed to be smoke that rose to the sky slowly. As Rosie’s gray eyes peered into the white voids that stared back at her an evil smile crept onto Its face, then it melted into the smoke that surrounded the creature. And just as it appeared it was gone.


	3. Shadow of The Future. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 120 years after the known realms become one it was foretold that five knights will come and save the people of Lithia. The Sun Scythe, Magma Dagger, Void Sword, Blizzard Bow, and Mystic Staff will lay in hiding end till the welderds come. Only the blood of the dragon and human can reveal the Scythe. To find the dagger the cry of the wolf must be heard within the four great volcanos but don't let your fear deter you from the task. In order to see the Void sword you must let go of all your hate and fear through meditation only then can you reach out and grab it, Finding the Mystic Staff will prove challenging for it is held within a treasury filled with many powerful objects, the spell that must be spoken will not be in any spellbook, the words will only be known to the chosen Knight. Last the Blizzard Bow you find it within the dragons stone stomach and in the secret lake of solid tears. Only the Knights can locate them let alone wield them so without the Knights no one get the  
> Power.

The sounds of clashing metal and battle cries rang through the field, the dirt-covered in sweat and blood of both friends and foes. A loud ringing filled the ears of the boy, he was covered in cuts and bruises, his pants hard and inconsistent. A woman in silver armor grabbed his arm then thrusted the boy over her shoulder well cackling like a mad-woman " what's wrong 'Shadow'? Didn't you miss me or did you forget? Well I sure missed you, I'll give it to ya Shad, I did regret not killing you sooner you've been a thorn in my side for much too long but today I will finally change that." She thrusted her sword down toward him.

Just then the boy bolted up covered in sweat, he felt over his body as if to find the wound from his dream. Taking a deep breath, he sighed shakily rubbing a hand through his damp brunette hair "Just a dream Luke, don't panic your ok." gulped Luke. After calming down a bit Luke, swung his legs over the edge of his bed his bare feet touching the soft lime green carpet. He lazily pulled on his trunks, rubbing the back of his neck he walked into the bathroom looking into his reflection. 

His left eye was a toxic green with a blue iris, the right was black with a red iris. Luke sighed well opening a drawer, Luke grabbed a small vial with some writing on it, "Mom are you ever going to stop making these?" he laughs to himself before putting it down. Luke walked out of the bathroom then toward the desk in order to grab his backpack and guitar. Stepping out of his bedroom as he put on a shirt, Luke walked to his kitchen looking at his mother cooking breakfast well his youngest sister and brother in their high chairs. Sneaking behind the toddlers Luke reached out tickling their stomachs, "I smell delicious little twins I wonder how they taste?" Luke cackled mockingly well the two screeched and giggled uncontrollably. "Luke, Stop terrorizing Travis and Sophia, come eat before your friends come to pick you up!" His mother chirped well placing a full plate onto the table.

The eggs as soft as clouds, small pieces of pepper and salt dotting over each piece perfectly. The grease still simmering on slices of bacon, the smell wafting from them caused a German-shepherd with a vest tightly strapped to his chest to run into the room and place his head onto Luke's lap. "Hey, Rex! Are you excited? You get to go to the beach with me, maybe this time you'll know not to mess with crabs?" Luke mocked well giving the panting dog a piece of bacon. After scooping spoonfuls eggs into his mouth, Luke ran out the front door with Rex not that far behind. 

Standing in front of his house were to boys that stood talking about a test that was taken a month prior and how the scoring system was flawed in its way of grading. The shorter boy that looked to be in Luke's grade wore a tank top with a picture of the moon and the words 'you're out of this world!' in silver that glared in the sun, of his head was a dark green beanie with two purple-tipped cat ears poking through the top that twitched every so often. A long thin purple tail swayed gently to the sides well he talked. 

The other boy was significantly taller than his counterpart but instead of cat ears and tail he puffy gray wolf ears along with a gray wolf tail that was white at the tip. The tall boy’s wardrobe consisted of a blank gray tank and dark blue jeans. Opposite to the other boy he had a dark gray beanie on his head. 

"Wolf! Nova! I thought that we were going to meet at the store?" Luke asked well adjusting his bag onto his shoulder so it wouldn't fall. "Well we were at the store originally but a certain Alpha saw the cute kid on the drama team that gave us these beanies and couldn't be seen by them." Nova joked only to earn a firm punch in the arm from Wolf. "I just wanted to get to the School as soon as possible, and the kid's name is Lucky, he made the entire stage crew knitted things not just us." Wolf countered well crossing his arms a slight dusting of pink across his cheeks. 

After the joined laughter of Nova and Luke died down and they began to make their way to the School. Nova on his bike, Wolf on foot next to Rex, and Luke on his skateboard. Well riding on the sidewalk Nova he began to hum the tune to Baby Shark and Wolf's eye began to twitch "Don"t you even think about it Garcia, the drama kids are bad enough!" Wolf growled.

Immediately Nova stopped well a shiver ran down his spine and he started to walk slightly faster to Luke's amusement. 'Is the Show for this afternoon any good?' Luke Wondered as he did a kick-flip over the curb into the schoolyard that was filled with a little over 200 teens. It was only 7:45 so the boys had a little time to kill. 

As the minutes ticked by buses slowly pulled into the parking lot, the students and faculty gathered in order to get instruction. Stepping out of the bus were two familiar faces, Wolf's ears perked up immediately. ̈ ̈Hello fellow students and hard-working staff we drew the short straw so now we're in charge of ya’ll." Rosie joked as courtyard filled with laughter, "Ok so the beach is around 45 minutes away make sure to pick a good set. And if you have any questions or concerns ask the people in orange shirts. Let's get going!" Lucky chirped sweetly. 

Luke looked up at Wolf only to see his ears pressed against his head smiling like an idiot "Oh my Iris. He can smile." Luke teased. "Be quiet Jackson!" Wolf mumbled before walking over to the small boy "Hello Lucky, you excited for the show this afternoon?" he asked well Luke and Nova walk over to interact with the three. "Oh yeah I've been wanting to host the show since my brother told me about it” he replied before tugging on Rosie’s tail “Rosie these are some the boys I was talking about and I guess this is their frien-" but as soon as Lucky saw the dog he dived and started to scratch his ears. 

"Your so cute!" he cooed happily, Rosie laughed and looked to the other boys "Sorry about Lucky he loves animals more than people I think, any way you must Nova and Wolf. He says all the drama girls gossip about you all the time. Is it true that you boys have been asked out on dates by each of them?" Rosie quizzed only to earn a death glare from the shorter boy, she simply shrugged and flicked him with her tail. Nova and Wolf looked to Rosie their cheeks stained pink and Rosie burst out laughing. 

Soon the five climbed on the bus then found three open seats in the back, Rosie sat with Luke, Nova with Lucky, and Wolf sat alone. Well pulling out of the parking lot Luke looked out the window. Under the tree they were talking under was a man, if you could even call it that. The same voids as before looked at him, this creature seemed to be up to no good. Luke poked Rosie in the arm then asked and pointed "Hey do you see that too?" She looked to where he pointed "See what?" she asked confused. He quickly looked back to the window only to see nothing there. "What was that?"


	4. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the day couldn't get any stranger, one by one our heroes has been disappearing. And we fall into the past of Wolf and of how he met Nova and Luke.

By the time they got there Lucky had fallen asleep and was leaning against Nova, Rosie was reading a Piano score well Luke rubbed Rex's ears. And Wolf sat quietly in the back looking out the window. Rosie closed the score then stood, she walked over to Lucky shaking him "Wake up fluff-butt! It's time to get off the bus." Rosie coaxed. Begrudgingly, Lucky sat up rubbing his eyes, he yawned saying groggily "Are we at the beach already?" Rosie nodded helping him up, slowly the teens made their way to the out of the bus and onto the warm, and covered parking lot. Placing her hands on her hips, Rosie began speaking cheerfully "Let's get this party started! We have two hours before Lucky has to go and review lines for hosting the talent show!"

Lucky held up his hand to suggest something but was interrupted by a man just under the height of Wolf run up with a camera case covered in stickers of Superheros "Peanut! You forgot your camera at home so your Father and I brought it with us to give to you" the man informed as he handed the device over to Lucky. "Oh! Thank you, Daddy, I would have had a panic attack about losing it." Lucky chuckled. After a small discussion on being safe the man walked away Lucky turned back to the group only to see the amused faces of half the group. "Peanut huh? What a cute nickname Lucky. "Nova cooed, amusement oozing from his voice. Lucky averted his green eyes to look at the sand underneath him, a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Eventually, they found a spot by the shoreline under a few palm trees the community planted. Between the two trees was a hammock that older people would come to rest and would often leave books around the resting place. Wolf and Nova looked at each other than to the hammock with blind determination bringing their hands up. "Best two out of three" Nova urged, Wolf cracking his fingers looked over to Rosie, Luke, and Lucky winking. First, they tied with rock "Damn" Wolf mumbled before they continued their standoff. After about 6 more rounds Wolf successfully earned the resting place. Lucky placed his bag onto the sand and began to sift through the continents. He pulled out a blue and green towel along with a brown pillow, rolling them out over the warm sand Lucky placed the pillow on the green towel and sat on it.

Luke looked over the beach smiling as Rex laid out in the sun, relaxing peacefully, Luke then looked to the group well rubbing the back of his neck. "So what should we do for the next 2 hours? My vote, swimming." Rosie rubbed her chin and closed her eyes acting like she had to think about it. Less than a minute later she took hold of both Nova and Luke's wrists running toward the salty water. Pulling off their swim covers, they ran into the cold water. Nova shivered as his ears fell against his head.

"Wh-why must the wat-water be-be so c-cold!" he babbled incoherently before diving under the surface in order to warm up. From the distance, Lucky made his way over well gently dragging Wolf to the salty water. Wading into the water, Lucky made his way to Rosie. After around forty-eight minutes of talking about life, the four friends made their way out of the water to go get some food. "What happened to Nova?" questioned Rosie looking around for the purple eared hybrid. Wolf crossed his arms and rolled his eyes “Probably flirting with some of the seniors. Maybe if we're lucky they'll slap some sense into him”

“Luke and I will go find a table, get us some fries.” Rosie directed well taking the demon’s hand and pulling him toward the seating area. Wolf and Lucky stood in the line quietly in a somewhat peaceful silence before Wolf noticed something intriguing about Lucky, his height. Seeing as Wolf was 6'0 most people were shorter than him but Lucky, he was almost a foot shorter than Wolf. Upon comprehending that fact Wolf did the responsible thing and burst out laughing. Lucky jumped at the sudden action and looked up a wolf with a bewildered expression, “What’s so funny Wolf? I don’t think I've ever heard you laugh.” Wolf wiped away the tears that were forming in the corner of his eye and responded well trying to stay calm, “Nothing it’s just, I realized how short you are.”

Lucky's cheeks filled with color upon hearing Wolf’s confession, his tail puffed out as he crossed his arms. “I’m not that short, I’m 5’1 thank you very much!” Lucky declared well staring at the sand. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested onto his. “I’m sorry, please forgive me Lucky” Wolf sighed. As Lucky recovered from his shock, he nodded his head. Wolf took one last deep breath before letting go of Lucky. Soon enough they were at the front of the line ordering the food. Lucky took the tray and began walking toward the seating area with me following him. Lucky looked around for the other two teens only to find nothing, he walked over to an open table and placed his hands on his hips. 

“Where did that overgrown lizard go? If her fries get cold she’ll be upset.” Lucky uttered quietly before turning back to Wolf. “Stay here by the table I'm going to find Luke and Rosie.” Lucky ordered before walking off into the crowd. 

Wolf sighed before sitting down and eating his fries, he then pulled out his phone. Wolf looked through his gallery broadly eventually stopping on a certain photo with him, Nova, and Luke. A small smile rose to his lips well he reminisced at the memory of taking the aforementioned photo when they first met. 

_Wolf stood against a wall, his sapphire orbs studying the roaring sky as the lightning ignited each detail of the clouds and the booming thunder that echoed off every building. He was waiting for one of his host parents to come to pick him up from school due to having to finish up a painting for a class he takes._

_On his left, Wolf heard laughing that slowly advanced closer and closer. Shifting his eyes from the rain he looked over to the pack of Wolves walking in his direction. Wolf growled lowly as his ears fell against his head in annoyance, but unluckily the wolf leading the group noticed._

_“Well, what do we have here? It’s Itsuki the freak.” The boy jeered before the group surrounded me._

_“It’s Wolf! I already told you Michael, or can you not get it through your thick skull?” Wolf snarled._

_Michael snapped his fingers ordering two of his pack members to grab my arms and pushed me to my knees. “I hope you haven’t forgotten that this is my territory and your the one trespassing! Not me, I’ll call you whatever I so please. If you have a problem with it then you can go back to whatever you hole you crawled out of-” he began to crack his knuckles. “You know what how about we give you a friendly shove in the right direction.”_

_Michael began to kick Wolf in the stomach well the others laughed. With each blow he groaned in pain, he looked for an escape well gasping for air in desperation. Michael cackled as the rest of the pack joined in the beating. Wolf instinctively covered his face as they kicked. Wolf brought his tail close to his body in a weak attempt to bring warmth to his shivering body as a distraction._

_After ten minutes of around seven wolves attacking him, Wolf was pulled up by the neck of his sweater. “Do me a favor ‘Wolf’ and go back to where you came from,” Michael suggested with a devilish smirk well pulling back his arm. In the blink of an eye, everything closed in on its self._

_Wolf gradually began opening his eyes only to see he was in a room that smelled strongly of hand sanitizer and a small tinge of iron. Looking down at his body, Wolf saw his right arm in a sling, many bruises, cuts, scrapes, and a few stained bandages. Sighing, he began trying to stand up just as two teens walked in laughing about presumably something stupid. “Then I said if you don’t like it then-.” one joked before the other cut him off. “Hey! What the hell do you think your doing dude!” he yelled before running over and gently pushing Wolf back onto the bed._

_Wolf just looked at his hands that were placed neatly in his lap ‘Why do these two care?’ he thought to himself. The three of them sat in the room quietly before feline-like teen spoke up “Those mutts probably won’t bother you again.” Wolf looked over to him confused “What are you talking about?” he asked, his voice raspy from a few kicks to the throat he earned._

_“Well my Domonic friend here scared the Shit out of them and they ran away screaming” he laughed as he pointed to the demon. “I didn’t really do anything. I just said if they didn’t scram they would have a demon on their tails.” the guy shrugged with a straight face before joining in on the laughing. Wolf was speechless these two strangers helped him out of nowhere with no need for a reward. A smiled pulled its way onto his lips and he chuckled before asking “You two are idiots. I’m Wolf. who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”_

_The feline placed his arms behind his head and simply said “The one and only Nova Garcia, mother fucker.” The demon smacked Nova in the back of his head causing his ears to fall flat immediately. “I’m Luke, sorry about this idiot, I’m 99% sure he’s completely brain dead.” Luke teased well sitting back into one of the hospital chairs in the room. The teens spoke of games they played and other interested they had for a while well-making jokes at the expense of some of Michael’s pack members._

_The small white room was soon once again engulfed in an uncomfortable silence from the lack of conversation. But now there was only one question running through Wolf”s mind ‘Why did they help me.’ Wolf looked toward the demon, ‘I think he said his name was Luke.’ He cleared his throat in order to speak only to have it go dry, how is it this hard to talk to a what, an eighth-grader?_

_“Why?” was all Wolf could manage to croak out of his sore voice box. “Huh? Did you say, something dude?” He questioned, looking up from the conversation he was having on his phone. “Wh-Why did you help me, I’ve never met you, you don’t owe me anything. Why didn’t you just leave me out there to die? Do you want money or something?” Wolf’s eyes met Luke’s heterochromatic gaze, the pure hurt, and confusion that engulfed his eyes, made Wolf want to shrink down and take back the question. Michael was right, he doesn’t belong here and should just go back to Japan, but then Luke smiled._

_“I know what it’s like to be the odd one out, to be the one people pick on. The feeling of having everyone and everything against you, but then I met Nova he accepted me with open arms. I would never want anyone to feel alone and worthless so when I saw you laying there with them laughing at you I was brought back. No one should ever be alone in a time of need we all need to look out for each other in this universe after all were all we got. So what do you say?-” he brought his hand up for a fist bump “Friends?”_

_After a reason like that, what kind of person would Wolf be if he said no? He brought his hand up and hit fist against Luke’s well nodding in agreement. Nova suddenly brought his arm up and around their necks, positioning his phone so all three were all somewhat in view. “Smile idiots, my Nana needs proof I’m with friends. Old and New~” Nova spoke before snapping the picture._

Wolf was suddenly snapped out from his subconscious by the sound of barking next to him, a certain german shepherd was desperately trying to get his attention. 

“What’s wrong Rex?” Wolf asked right before Rex ran away. Naturally, he ran after the barking dog. Rex ran past all the teens quickly, Wolf trailing close behind. Soon they stopped at their secluded spot on the beach.

Rex dug at the sand whining, desperately trying to get to something. “What are you trying to do Rex” Wolf inquired well kneeling down onto the sand. Rex looked to the hole well continuing to whine, Wolf sighed well crawling over to the sad dog and rubbing him behind his ears.

“Oh how sad, two dogs without their masters! Oh, how I hope the catcher doesn't find them!” a voice mocked from behind them. Wolf’s ears twitched as his head whipped around to see the man that disrespected him. A black figure stood there, an unnaturally wide smile plastered across its face. It placed a finger against its inhuman grin “Now shh child, it’s time that you five meet your destiny.”

**_Then everything went black_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the chapter and tell me about any mistakes I've made in spelling.


	5. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 120 years after the known realms become one it was foretold that five knights will come and save the people of Lithia. The Sun Scythe, Magma Dagger, Void Sword, Blizzard Bow, and Mystic Staff will lay in hiding end till the welders come. Only the blood of the dragon and human can reveal the Scythe. To find the dagger the cry of the wolf must be heard within the four great volcanoes but don't let your fear deter you from the task. In order to see the Void sword you must let go of all your hate and fear through meditation only then can you reach out and grab it, Finding the Mystic Staff will prove challenging for it is held within a treasury filled with many powerful objects, the spell that must be spoken will not be in any spellbook, the words will only be known to the chosen Knight. Last the Blizzard Bow you find it within the dragons stone stomach and in the secret lake of solid tears. Only the Knights can locate them let alone wield them so without the Knights no one get the  
> Power.

Slowing opening his eyes Wolf glanced at the room around at his surroundings as if to find a clue as to where he was. The room was made of concrete that looked as if made by hand, one of the walls had thick metal bars that smelled of rust and iron which lead into a dark torch-lit hallway with more of the barred doors to what he was assumed more cells. Wolf pushed himself up the wall and went to rub his temple only to be stopped halfway by a cold grip of a shackle. As if hit slapped across the face Wolf’s eyes snapped wide open.

He pulled at the chain as if they would break, causing his wrist to begin to become raw “What the hell! Where am I?” he hissed. His tail tucked between his legs the more panicked he became. The metal surrounding Wolf’s wrist slowly became dyed red as a distance sound of footsteps got closer. A sudden crash snapped him out of his state of panic before a battered body was hurled at him. Wolf growled and looked to the barred door, in the frame leaned a muscular woman. She wore a silver chest plate that reflected the soft-touch light that painted the walls of the passageway that lead to the answers Wolf desperately wanted.

“Hold your tongue mutt or you’ll be the next!” the women suggested before turning and slamming the door to the cell shut with a smirk. Wolf proceeded to scowl at the locked door before gazing down at the frail body covering him. His scowl was immediately replaced with worry upon seeing his purple eared friend that was trying to sit upon his lap.

Nova groaned breathlessly as he straightened his spine, loud snaps filled the damp, stone room causing Wolf to flinch and lower his ears. Scooting back, Nova’s back slowly touched to the opposite wall, tail wrapped around his arm as if to give them more room. “I see that you've woken up, you had me worried for a while.” a small smile pulled at his split lip “-it’s nice to have someone to speak with other than a lady with anger management issues.” Wolf let out a sigh of relief slip sense that even being beaten wouldn’t take away Nova’s spirit anytime soon. 

The warm presence of one of his closest friends gave Wolf a small sense of familiarity in the dark of this place as if they had been there all their lives. After a short silence, the room was once again filled with the sound of scraping metal from Wolf pulling at the chains that held him captive. With gritted teeth, Wolf spoke “We need to find a way out of this place and save the others. If I could just find a way to get these damn restraints off!” He pulled harder and harder which only caused the iron to tear into the ripped skin on his wrists more.  “Kami kuso!” Wolf groaned through ground teeth.

Nova quickly grabbed Wolf’s arms in an attempt to stop any further damage “Wolf, stop your hurting yourself! You need to calm down before you cause anything permanent! I know you're scared but we need a plan before we do anything rash.” Nova’s violet stared into Wolf’s sapphire ones with a firm glare. Wolf growled but stopped nonetheless, Nova was right if he had caused any more harm to his wrists then he had already sustained, there would be a higher risk that they would become infected and something tells him that their captors don’t care if they had one less prisoner. 

Wolf gaze shifted to the hay covered ground of the cell, never realizing that it could look so interesting. Nova’s grip slowly fell until he eventually placed his hand back at his side. “I know you’re worried about the others and don’t want to be trapped here but what your ‘plan’ currently is, is just making everything more complicated to get out so calm down and think,” Nova cooed. Wolf’s ears flattened against his head as he sucked in breaths, the cold air stinging his already dry throat. He eventually looked back to Nova’s eyes and nodded.

Suddenly the sound of feet interrupted the two’s conversation, metal footsteps grew closer and closer until their prison door flew open. Three individuals entered, the smaller of the three grabbed hold of Nova’s wrists and twisted them harshly so he wouldn’t be able to escape, then they dragged him from the room almost stepping on his tail in the process. Wolf bared his teeth as the others released him from his restraints and pulled him to his feet. Even with all his strength, Wolf was still forced into the corridor. 

Ten feet ahead of Wolf and Nova stood Rosie and Luke with Lucky only being a few feet in front of them. Rosie had the most soldiers holding her as the woman from before bound her wings together tightly with a chain, her tail thrashing about as another tried to grab hold of it. Luke looked to have a black eye and bloody nose that had begun to dry, he looked as if no one were holding him up he would fall over. Lastly Lucky stood shaking to the point even Wolf noticed it, even form how far away he was from his small companion. 

Suddenly they were being forced forward and with each step they took Rosie’s hissing became more and more agitated. The corridor was long and wide Wolf bet that Rosie could extend her wings to their full span there would still be at least a foot of space from the tip to the wall. Unlike the hay floor in the cell, they occupied before the ground of this corridor they walked was gravel, which scraped loudly as Luke’s still legs were pulled across the small stones. The five teens were pushed till they walked in a single file line with Nova at the front and Luke at the back.

They walked in silence outside of rustling of gravel under their shoes, Rosie had given up on trying to scare them off of her and was now looking around for any way of escape that could be used. She then noticed the fact there were no longer any cells in the passageway only murals that showed all sorts of things, but the one that stood out to her was one that depicted a dragon. That looked as if every piece was made from real dragon scales, each detail shone brightly do to the sun hitting the pain at an angle that made the colors blend brilliantly. 

The dragon’s left eye was scarred, the pale, scaleless mark ran from the bass of the horn to the bottom of Its mighty jaw. Even with the smallest of movements, the wings seemed to be able to create a cyclone. Rosie’s eyes followed the curves in the glasswork until they landed on a barbed tail and long claws that wrapped around what looked to be a skull. She felt uneasy even if the dragon next to her was nothing more than colored pains of glass, it seemed to be too detailed, too real, not to be used as a warning for something more dangerous then what held them, prisoner, here. 

Rosie felt a painful jab to the base of her wings making her stumble forward “Keep moving or I’ll hang your wings on my wall!” the soldier snarled with another jab for emphasis. Rosie growled back at the man before begrudgingly looking forward, soon Lucky looked back at her with concern coloring his face. He searched her eyes for any sign of success but was only met with frustrated reptilian slits. Shifting his tail ever so slightly, Lucky brushed the soft fur against Rosie’s tied hands in a feeble attempt to comfort her. She blinked a few times before her eyes dilated back to round tired orbs, the last thing he saw before he turned back around was a small smile inch onto her lips.

Ahead of them stood two large doors with carvings of spirals and greenery trapped in the holds of time, over the whole surface were presses gemstones that sat within shallow groves in the grain of the wood. The woman nodded to the guards positioned on either side of the door causing them to turn and start pushing them open. Eventually, all five teens stood in the massive thrown room facing an elevated section with a golden thrown. All of them were suddenly forced onto their knees by the soldiers “Show some respect for our king!” the women ordered.

To the right of the thrown was a large window that seemed to overlook a town covered in a thick mist. Each plant was a lifeless gray color that seemed that even the lightest of tough would turn them to dust. It’s almost as if something had come and sucked the life from everything there. In front of the window stood a man, he wore a long robe covered in gems and gold, and atop his head sat a crown similar to the robe. But the most unsettling thing about this man was the smirk across his lips that remained there when he turned to them. “Hello and welcome to my kingdom Knights of legend. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” he avowed.

**“ A very, very long time.”**


End file.
